


Untitled

by stressfangirl



Series: Selu Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl





	Untitled

It was the busiest day at the office, Luhan and his team members Krystal, Sooyoung, Luna and Jongin are so busy brainstorming for their upcoming line products in which they need to launch three months from now. Most of the time it was luhan and jongin who ends up alone in the conferences room (for they are the heads of the team and the are allowing the girls to leave the room from time to time), Luhan was to caught up with his work that he never realise its already one in the afternoon (and if his stomach didnt crumble maybe he wont even realize its time for lunch) so he decided to let his team have their late lunch. Upon preparing for his food he check his phone and saw 25 miscalls and 33 text messages all from his boyfriend oh sehun who happened to be the OOC of the same company. Quickly Luhan dialed his boyfriend’s number and just after two rings he answers. 

  
“Babe imsosorryiforgottocheckmyphoneiwassobusywithmymeetingwithjongin” luhan said in a rush  
But instead of smiling after hearing luhan’s voice, SeHun gets angry knowing his pretty boyfriend forgot to check his phone because he was with the guy he hates the most. 

  
“Really luhan after waiting for you call for almost two hours you have to mention that you’re with the person I loathe the most!” The older one got scared he always knew that when SeHun speaks that way he is beyond mad

“SeHun baby, you know how busy I am today because its the last day for our line proposal and what I’m doing right now is just pure business”

   
“Now can I just hang up the phone and let me have my lunch for awhile I promise to text you once I’m done” he added

“No luhan don’t you dare hang up the phone, use your Bluetooth so we can talk even if your eating you know how much I miss you right now” suddenly luhan’s cheeks feels hot how the eff did his angry / jealous boyfriend turns into a sweet talker in just a matter of seconds yet he didn’t need to put it into details because truth to be told he also like the idea of talking to him while he is eating.

After thirty minutes of exchanging sugar coated lines luhan is now back dealing with his business with his team (and this time he didn’t allowed the girls to leave until the meeting is done). However every once in awhile luhan peek at his phone (which he now put over his table) to read SeHun’s text

01: 46 pm   
From [Hun ❤] : babe I miss your voice already

Luhan smiles

01:51 pm   
From [Hun ❤] : do you miss mine too?

01:54 pm  
To [Hun❤] : ofc, I miss you more right now babe

02:01 pm  
From [Hun❤] : I want to see you now   
Luhan again blush

02:03 pm  
From [Hun❤] : to hug you

02:05 pm  
From [Hun❤] : kiss you

02:07 pm  
To [Hun ❤] : I want to kiss you too

02:09 pm  
from [Hun ❤] : I want to touch you now babe   
Luhan’s eyes widened we was about to reply when their a follow up next from sehun

02:11pm  
From [Hun ❤] : can we have sex in my office right now.  
Because of sehun’s latest text message Luhan suddenly screams which made all his team members looks at him.

“Are you okay sir?” Krystal asks Luhan tried to hide his blush and answered

“I’m fine, let’s continue where we left jongin” then Jongin proceeds. Few minutes later his phone started to vibrate but instead of answering it he decided to continue listening to his group mates idea. The ringing of his phone continue until it left 15 miss calls in just 10 minutes luhan got confused whether he will call him not well honestly part of him wants to call him and say sorry for ignoring his calls but part of him knows that when he will answer SeHun he will only get horny because his boyfriend will just seduce him and so he end up doing the later part.

Finally the team’s meeting is finish, luhan let jongin be the one to past the info to the head office while he and the girls went back go their own table. He check the time its already 8:30 in the evening when he passed over Sehun’s office it was already dark and probably the guy have left without him luhan took his phone and quickly dialed his boyfriend’s number but it was turned off. He hurriedly walk toward his office to get his things so he can be home early before his boyfriend fall asleep but as he open his office door he was so surprise that his boyfriend Oh SeHun was falling asleep on his office table 

  
“He might fall asleep while waiting for me” luhan thought Slowly he touch sehun’s face any slowly and gently wake him up 

  
“SeHun! Baby! Wake up where going home now” in an instant sehun open his eyes and smiles when he saw luhan 

  
“Babe, finally you’re here!” 

  
“Sehun baby sorry fo-” but luhan had not able to finish what he supposed to say when sehun pressed his lips to his, the older one got his eyes widen but he then starts kissing him back he position himself on sehun’s lap while the younger one is sitting on his office chair, suddenly a low soft moan escape from Luhan as Sehun stars grinding their bodies together. Sooner than expected everything become a mess both clothes are already discharge and Luhan is now kneeling infront of Sehun’s hard member (while squeezing his balls) SeHun gasp when he felt Luhan’s warm carven around his dick and how the older play his tongue as he lick both sides of his aching dick and suck it for a few times.

  
“shit babe you’re really good at this” Luhan smiles after hearing his boyfriend’s compliment and the overwhelming feeling doubled when SeHun pushed his head more toward his dick and released his cum on his mouth after a few more minutes. Luhan is still on his knees stroking sehun’s dick as he look at him and said “I hope you like how i sucked it babe” then he give him his pretty smile. This made SeHun beyond happy quickly he lift luhan and placed him on his table, he position himself between his boyfriend and starts kissing and sucking every part of luhan as he goes down SeHun starts stroking LuHan’s little dick which made the later one whimper then he starts prepping his hole starting by inserting his middle finger and then he starts adding another fingers until he instert all his three fingers inside his boyfriend’s warm entrance. Sehun then lift luhan’s left leg and rest it on his shoulder to give a better access to insert his large aching dick inside the older’s pink hole. Soon Moans, groans and skin slapping are the only sound that can be heard at the office, 

  
“I’m almost near” the younger said as he starts to quicken his thrust and which made Luhan’s moans louder 

  
“Make it fa-ah!” Luhan had stop when suddenly SeHun had his second release for the night and in this time he did it inside him, seconds later the older one follows spilling white luids all over sehun’s hand and his body. 

  
“I love you luhan, and you’re only mine” SeHun whispers at luhan mouth before he did kiss him again. 

  
“I love you more sehuna” 

  
“Please don’t get jealous of jongin anymore” luhan added 

  
“jealous? Who said I’m jealous?”

  
“Really you aren’t?”

  
“Of course I don’t get jealous, why would I tsh!” 

  
“Really then you won’t get mad if I will spend another meeting with him tomorrow?” Luhan teased 

  
“Okay fine I’m jealous, I don’t want you to spend more time with him okay” 

  
luhan smiles and pull SeHun closer to him and whisper “why would you be jealous when I’m all yours SeHun” and then he kiss him fully on the lips

“Can I have a second round of this babe?” SeHun asks out of the moment 

  
“You can babe but you have to wait until we’re on our own bed”


End file.
